


UnbeLEAFable

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, basically marinette needs to repot a few of her plants and chat noir stops by, beware of plant puns, he helps her and suddenly loves gardening, just simple and pure fluff between friends, just two teens enjoying teach others company while gardening, no beta we die like men, oh and a tad of the dupain-cheng parents, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: It's time to re-pot her plants again and this time, a certain black cat stops by to help, - at least that's what he thinks. Marinette thinks otherwise. Nonetheless, they're having a great thyme.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	UnbeLEAFable

Marinette grunted as she dropped the heavy sack of newly bought soil onto her balcony floor, sitting back in her sunchair for a breather, tired after having carried it all the way up. She could've used her Ladybug superpower but Tikki has reminded her a hundred times that the powers shouldn't be used for personal errands. Also because it would be too risky to drop a big bag of soil onto a civilian's balcony, - people could figure out who she was and she didn't want that, nor did she want people thinking she was some kind of delivery girl running around Paris, helping people. 

Well, she did help people but that was in different matters. 

Marinette sat up and looked over the scenery before her, - the water of the Seine sparkling beautifully in the slowly setting August sun. She had spent the whole day thoroughly cleaning her room, sorting through the stuff she hadn't needed, had a shower, and then walked to the flower shop only a block away, brought soil, and walked home again. The shop owner had been so nice, he had lent her a trolley when he had seen her struggle to lift the bag and when Marinette went to give it back, she walked out with a newly bought ivy as a gesture of gratitude.

Snapping back at her senses when a car honked below her balcony, Marinette rose from the sunchair and walked over to the railing, lifting off her pots and placing them all on the floor. Grabbing the sack of soil, she ripped it open and started the whole repotting process after having started her favorite album, - a collection of songs she had heard from cafe's all around Paris.

She had no idea how long time had passed before she heard a distant, "Hey, Chat Noir," and a reply, "Hello!"

Marinette looked up, her senses heightening in case of an Akuma. A few rooftops away, she saw the ever so familiar shape of her superhero partner jumping around, greeting people as he bound along, a cheerful smile on his face. As he was about to pass her balcony, his eyes landed on her and he turned direction, leaping across the street and landing on the wall behind her, greeting her happily. "Good afternoon, Marinette." 

A smile played itself onto her lips, happy to see him being so happy and carefree. "Hello, Chat," She greeted and watched him jump down to settle himself onto her sunchair across from her. 

"What are you up to?" He asked and eyed her carefully. 

Marinette watched him intently for a moment before turning back to repotting one of her plants. "I'm repotting these plants," She explained as she squeezed the plastic pot of one plant in to release it. 

"Why do you need to repot them? They look fine to me," Chat chimed in and shot Marinette a smirk when her head whipped towards him, presenting him a glare that could probably burn holes through his poor body.

_Dear Kwami gods, save me..._

Marinette sat in silence for a moment before she patted the empty place next to her, inviting him to sit beside her so he could watch. Chat obeyed with a "Woof," and Marinette sighed loudly. "Behave or I'll throw you where you belong, - into the next best alleyway."

Chat's breath caught in his throat and his ears lung low as he gave her kitten eyes. 

"Do you really mean that?" He asked softly, fiddling with his gloved fingers. Marinette looked at him before dropping her facade, chuckling at him. "Of course not, Chat. I don't mind you being here at all, don't worry about that," She said and wiped her hand on her apron-clad lap before she ruffled his hair. 

Chat's eyes lit up like the Eiffel tower at night and he smiled brightly. "Yay! Does that mean I can help too?" He asked and clapped his hands like a happy little child. Marinette laughed softly, surprised to see such a side from him. She had only ever seen the side he often portrayed when she was with him as Ladybug. On one rare occasion, she had seen an emotional side from him and she winched every time she realized it had been because of her, - well, her other persona. 

"You want to help?" Marinette asked, and eyed him carefully. 

Chat nodded. 

"Do you know what to do?" 

He shook his head. 

Marinette chuckled and out down the plant she had been fiddling with, grabbing her bonsai tree and placing it in front of him. "I'll tell you what to do," She said as she grabbed another put and dragged the sack of soil towards him. 

"Alright, so..." She started as she grabbed her previously discarded plant. "Grab it by the stem and softly tug at it while you squeeze the pot," She explained as she showed him. 

"Alright," Chat replied and obeyed, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Marinette watched him intently, both appreciating the help and glad to get to know a part of Chat she hadn't met before. "Like this?" He asked just as he pulled the tree out of the pot. She nodded and pointed at the roots, "yes, exactly like that. Do you see now why repotting plants are necessary?" She asked. 

"Because...?" 

"Because...they grow out of their pot," Marinette informed, grabbing the old pot and replacing it with a bigger one. "Just like we grow out of our clothes," She finished. Chat looked at the roots in awe before settling his eyes on the girl beside him. Marinette handed him a hand shovel and motioned towards the soil. "Usually, when repotting plants, you add new soil for the extra nutrients and also because the soil the plant sat in before maybe won't be enough," She said and watched as he scooped up soil and dropped it into the new pot. 

"One more," She whispered when she watched him put the tree into the pot. 

Chat quickly shoveled another batch of soil into the pot before settling the bonsai tree into it. "There?" He asked and looked at Marinette, hopeful. 

"You're not done yet, kitty. You still need to add soil around it to cover the roots. Fill the pot until it up to the brim then I'll give you a new one of you want?" She wondered, looking at him with curious eyes. 

Chat's head whipped towards her and his face lit up. He nodded vigorously, a big smile on his face. "I'd love to? I think I enjoy gardening, - if this is what it is?" He asked softly, looking at her. Marinette simply nodded and went back to repotting her own plant, grabbing a new one when she finished. 

When Chat finished his plant, he pointed towards another and questioned her through silent communication. Nodding, she approved of him starting on that one and they sat in silence, listening to the music until they were down to their last plant each. 

A voice suddenly interrupted them and they both jumped, Chat's cat instinct kicking in and his tail straightening itself. "Oh, sorry for scaring you two! Nice to see you, Chat Noir. What brings you here?" Tom asked as Sabine popped up beside him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Actually, I was out patrolling and stumbled upon Marinette gardening and offered my help so, here we are now," He explained awkwardly, trying to avoid another situation like the one a few months prior where his stupidity had gotten Marinette's dad Akumatized. 

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you!" Sabine chimed in and put her hands over her heart. 

Chat could see where Marinette had gotten that gesture from.

"How about I run down and grab you two some croissants and a cup of coffee? Do you drink coffee, Chat?" Tom questioned and looked fondly at the superhero. Chat's face lit up and he nodded excitedly, thanking him before he disappeared. 

"You freeloading alley cat," Marinette joked and hit his shoulder, shaking her head. 

"What? I can't reject such an offer. Not when it's from the best bakery in the entirety of Paris," He confessed and wiped his hands on a discarded towel laying behind them. 

Tom popped back up with a tray of croissants and two cups of coffee, setting it down onto the balcony floor. "Enjoy yourselves. Don't stay up too late Marinette. Remember, you have school tomorrow," He reminded her as he descended back into her room and out of view. "Don't worry about it, I won't!" Marinette replied. "You always say that!" Came a response from below and Chat Noir burst out laughing. 

Marinette's eyes moved from her trapdoor to the black-clad superhero sitting beside her and she glared daggers at him. Chat's ears drooped the second he saw her face and then it was her turn to laugh. "You're a dork," She said as she wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed a croissant, taking a bite out of it. 

Chat mimicked her and a big moan came out of his mouth.

Marinette froze up and looked at him in bewilderment. "What?" He asked as he chewed the pastry. "This is the best chocolate-filled croissant I've ever eaten in my entire life."

Marinette shook her head. "Still, no need to make such noises. People could think we're doing something unspeakable," She informed, grabbing her cup and taking a sip from it. 

Chat leaned forward and winked. "I mean, if that's what you want," He purred. Marinette shot up, almost spilling her coffee and knocking over pots of plants. "What?!" She exclaimed loudly before quieting down, shushing herself. 

Chat laughed, "I was just kidding, Princess. No need to overreact."

Settling down beside him once again, she shook her head. "You're unbe _leaf_ able." 

"...Did you just make a plant pun?" 

"Don't kale my vibe."

"Really?"

"Now you know how your _cat_ astrophic _chat_ puns sound," Marinette said with a snicker.

"That's it. One more and I'm leaving." 

"Alright. I guess I'll see you some other thyme." 

Chat grunted and stood upright, grabbing another croissant on the way, and extended his baton, leaving Marinette's balcony and the hysterical laughter behind him.


End file.
